Nightmare On HiveStreet
by Manya91
Summary: A/U. Rain didn't get infected when she was in the Hive. She has nightmares ever since. Except for 1 night. She dreams about the person who is able to save her from the nightmares. Rain/Alice pairing.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Resident Evil games or movies. Unfortunately. All rights go to the respective owners.

NIGHTMARE ON HIVESTREET

She sat up straight in her bed after another nightmare. They were getting more real every time she closed her eyes. She hadn't spoken to Matt or Alice. She didn't even know where they are. They just disappeared from the earth. Rain never liked thinking of the woman, she didn't even know why, it was just something she made her feel. Like a schoolgirl who is developing a crush on someone. Rain knew she liked women since she was 16 and shared her first kiss with a girl. Anyway back to the nightmares. It was always a different scen, but the events were the same.

Kaplan telling her and JD that no one else was coming. Getting ambushed by those crazed bitches in the sewers. Seeing JD get eaten alive by those things. And then the blonde woman, Alice. She didn't know her name at that time, but she didn't care. She trusted her. She had googled for Umbrella Security Employees and saw her photo. Under it saying 'Alice Abernathy'. Not to dwell too much on the nightmares she got out of bed and turned the TV on.

What a mistake.

There was a reporter talking about some unexplaining murders. Where the victims were apparently eaten by death. Rain gasped and her thoughts went back to the Hive. The zombies, T-Virus, Umbrella…Did it get out? She turned the volume up and finished the coffee she made. Then went to her bathroom to take a shower. The cold water helped to clear her thoughts slightly. 'Eaten by death' she heard the reporters voice say again. Did the virus really get out into Raccoon City? Did Umbrella really let it go this far? She turned the water off and dried off quickly, getting changed in her clothes. 'I need to find the others' she murmured. 'But first' she grabbed her wallet 'Kendo's Gun Shop'

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what had happened. 'How can this has happened after 1 freaking night?' she asked herself. 'Panic. Chaos. Fear' a voice beside her said. She looked at her company. A tall girl with strawberry blonde hair and gorgues green eyes. She was wearing green camo pants and a matching top. 'Claire Redfield' she said, extending her hand. 'Rain Ocampo' she said and accepted her hand. 'Glad to see someone alive here' she said looking at the cars that apparently had a frontal accident. 'You'll probably wont know. But do you know what the hell is going on here?' she looked at Rain questionably. Rain simply nods 'yeah I do actually' Claire looked at her amazed 'You do?' Rain nodded again. 'Well go on then. I wanna know what killed my family'

'They are bio weapons. Engineered by the Umbrella Corporation' Claire looked at loss for words 'How do you know?' Rain sighed 'because I used to work for them' She took a deep breath and continued. 'Me and my team were send somewhere, where it all started. I barely survived with 2 others. The rest of team got killed' Claire gasped 'where are they now?' 'I don't know' she said 'I lost conciousness when we got out and all I remember is waking up in a hospital room with wires attached to my whole body' she shivered slightly at that memory. 'I wish I would see Alice again though'

Claire put her brows in a frown 'Alice?' she repeated. 'Yeah 1 of the survivors. Why?' she asked her. 'Well I used to volunteer at the hospital before all this happened' she waved at the scenery 'and there were these guys talking about a Project Alice. Something about being exposed to some kind of virus' Rain straightened her back immidiatly upon hearing this 'T-Virus' she whispered. 'Do you remember what floor that was on?' she nodded 'Yeah the second' Rain smiled. For the first time since The Hive and started to walk away till she thought of something. 'Shoot 'em in the head. Or snap their necks. Saves ammo for when you really need it' Claire smiled 'thanks' And Rain turned to see Alice.

When she arrived at the second floor of the Raccoon Academic Hospital she realized she had no idea what room she was in. so she decided to just check every room she passed. Till she saw a room with the door wide open. It was one with an electric lock and it was broken from the inside. She looked around and saw a computer screen with a silhouette of a woman on it. Above the silhouette it said Project Alice. 'Alice' Rain whispered 'where are you?' She walked out of the room and in the combined room. There were surveillance cameras pointing at the other room. She rewind one of the tapes and watched it.

There was one of the doctors who was giving some orders. And Alice was lying next to some guy with half of his face open. At first she didn't recognize him but after a second look she realized it was Matt. He got scratched by some huge spider like creature. His arm started mutating just moments before we got seized by Umbrella employees. One of the other doctors asked the man in charge a question but he didn't answer, he just said 'increase exposure' a doctor was surprised and said 'sir?' he didn't look at him he just said 'just do it' and so he did, and Alice slowly lost conciousness. Rain got mad and stopped the tape. She looked around, trying to find something as a weapon, cause when they got captured Umbrella made sure that she didn't have any weapons with her, or in her house. She couldn't find anything, so she went back in the hallway and put her coat around her tighter for more warmth.

She heard a noise and could barely dodge a flying syringe. 'What the hell!?' she spun around to face the person who threw at her, but instead of yelling her eyes went wide. There was a person standing there, in only a hospital cloth. Or what Umbrella believes is a hospital clothe. 'Alice?' Rain whispered unbelievable and walked towards her. 'Rain?' she said in the same way. They hugged each other and Rain whispered in her ear 'I thought I lost you' Alice hold her tighter 'you kinda did' Rain pulled away slightly 'what do you mean?' she asked.

'They did something to me. I barely feel human anymore' Alice shivered heavily, so Rain took her coat off and gave it to Alice. She looked grateful but then her expression changed. 'Don't worry. I'm not like him' referring to her ex-boyfriend Spence. He gave his jacket to her, but turned out to be a real asshole. She gave a small smile. 'Lets go to a clothes shop or something' Rain offered, now shivering slightly from the cold. 'You're cold' Alice noticed, Rain just shrugged 'I can handle it' Alice started to take her coat off and said 'you shouldn't have given it to me' but Rain stopped her. 'Don't you dare. You are barely clothed. You must be colder' she joked 'and besides. The training in the snow was way colder'

They arrived at a gun/clothes shop. Alice grabbed some clothes while Rain was getting some guns. 'Hey, are there any shotguns there?' Alice asked form her changing room. 'Why do you want to know?' Rain chuckled. 'In case if there are those freak monsters are here. Normal guns barely work against them' she reasoned. 'Good point' Rain admitted.

'Can you help me with something?' Alice asked slightly embarrassed after a few minutes. 'Sure. What' up?' Rain asked. 'Well…uhm.. cant you just come her for a sec?' Rain looked confused but still went to the changing room. What she saw both made her blush and laugh. Alice had her top half on, but the backside of her top was tangled up in her hair. 'I didn't ask your help with laughing' she said slightly irritated and embarrassed. 'Okay, okay. Sorry' Rain said still giggling while untangling her hair. 'Here all free' she joked and Alice turned around, looking straight in her eyes.

'Why were you afraid you lost me? You barely know me' Rain thought about the question, but instead of answering it with words, she kissed her. Putting all her feelings in it. Alice's lips are soft and tasted like cherries. She let her hands linger on Alice's hips, drawing her closer. It felt so good to kiss her. Rains tongue slowly stroked Alice's bottom lip, asking for entrance. And Alice gladly accepted it. They unfortunately had to separate for air, breaths ragged. Rain was the first to talk 'I just care about you. Alot' Alice smirked 'I felt that' and she gently pushed Rain against a wall. And started kissing her the same way Rain just did. When they broke apart they were both panting for air. They looked at each other, just smiling.

And Rain took the first step to kiss her again, a tad more aggressive. And she put her hand on Alice's lower back, stroking her soft skin, causing Alice to moan slightly. Making Rain smirk trough the kiss. She moved her hands up Alice's back, making her shiver slightly. Alice cupped Rains cheek with one hand while her other hand took a hold of her rear end. She gently squeezed it, making Rain gasp. She moved from her mouth to her earlobe, sucking it slightly. Rain moaned at the feel of Alice's lips on her skin. She shivered slightly when Alice moved from her earlobe to her pulse point. Rain closed her eyes in pleasure, and she moaned again. She opened them again at the loss of Alice's lips. She looked at her, asking with her eyes if there was something wrong. Alice just smiled gently and brought her lips to Rains. Kissing her again made Rain feel just exactly how much she cares about the blonde woman. And she made sure Alice knew exactly how much. So she brought her hand down her belly.

Rain opened her eyes, finding herself in bed with a smile upon her face, the first time in ages she had a pleasant dream. She stood up, got some clean clothes and hit the shower. When she came back she made herself a cup of coffee and turned on the TV, zapping trough the channels. Till she saw the same reporter, with the same headlines. Unexplaining Murders Taking Over Raccoon City. Rain dropped her cup and gasped. 'Oh my god' she could barely get out.

Hiya guys, hope you enjoyed reading it. I certainly enjoyed writing it ! it's the first time I wrote a make out like this. I think it turned out pretty well.  
Just a quick message for my other readers, for my Joan Of Arc and my other RE fic. I will continue with it, as soon as I can. Right now, I am too pissed off too write anything cheery or anything. But I'll do my best for all you RE junkies XD lol. CIAO, Manu


End file.
